Fate Is Against Us
by ItazuraNao95
Summary: In the Heian era (not entirely historically accurate...I tried), the relationship with sex slaves is one nobility goes against, especially when one is of high position as Kagamine Len. However, is saving a petty sex slave as Rin be worth the risk? Reviews please
1. Chapter 1: Our suffering

**Fate Is Against Us**

**Disclaimer:** If you are 'brilliant' enough to actually think I own Vocaloid and or the Kagamines, you are so wrong! This is however, my original plot which is a bit tough since the setting is during the Heian era. So please do not steal or post this on other sites unless you've got my permission(still have to put credits to me =P)

**Summary:** The twins were abandoned as babies and were brought up as slaves. They were forced to part when they were 12 and ever since, they've never seen each other or even heard from one another. But when they do finally meet, they do it as strangers. Len became a nobleman, successful in his work while Rin was still the sex slave but to a close nobleman to Len.

**Prologue**

When morning had dawned, amongst all the yellow paddy plants I could see a familiar blond-haired boy working alone. That boy was quite skinny but not to the point of starvation, he was still too young to do such hard labour but despite that, in his eyes I see determination. I smiled to myself, suppose I did have a habit of admiring my brother too much.

Before breakfast was served to the boys, all of the girls including the house mother would eat their meal. This is one of the routines we have in this slave manor. We were taught to serve the boys in grace and patience as to instil discipline and practice for the future when we were bought by our owners. To add more pressure, Fujisaki-san would whack us on our hands if ever we make a mistake and every time we do, it gets reported back to Natsume-sama, the owner of the manor. I am terrified of making clumsy mistakes just like the others are. We wouldn't want to stay in this miserable house forever.

"Rin," the middle-aged lady called. "I would like you to serve Leon from now on instead of your brother. You have been too close to him and this is not good."

My eyes opened wide. I don't want to serve anyone else beside Len. I only want to do it for him! But who am I to argue against her? I have no right whatsoever so I nodded, "Yes, mistress."

...

After the short meal, I was on my way to clean up the toilets while carrying buckets and brushes when I walked into a group of girls whispering in glee. And right away I recognised the long blonde-haired girl that served Len during breakfast.

"What was he like, Neru?"

"Len-kun was very kind and gentle towards me unlike that uncouth Leon. And he was very handsome too!" the girl blushed.

In jealousy and disgust, I spoke, "Len is always kind to everyone."

Thankfully, I did not sound offensive to them. Neru replied, "Yes, I've heard. And he's a very hard-worker. You are lucky to have him as a brother, Rin."

Despite being bitter towards her, I still could not help but smile. Of course I was grateful because most of the children here don't have family but I was especially appreciative of my brother who had such a loving and good-natured personality.

**The next evening**

"Ah! Forgive me, m-mistress...please," I whimpered in pain, trying very hard to keep my hands still in the air but they were trembling so hard. My hands were completely numb.

"This is your fault. You ruined such an important night for Natsume-sama!" she held the whip in the air in rage. "How could you have spilled hot tea on his client? Did you know the man suffered a scald? Thank goodness it was not a serious one but would he come back after such a thing? No!"

The whip was ripping the flesh on my hands each time it in contact. I was biting on my lip so hard it bled, my arms felt so tired, my hands were burning! I was in my limit. I could take it no longer.

"Mistress! Please, I beg of you! Forgive my sister," Len was pleading to her but she paid no attention. She hit my hands even harder.

...

No one was speaking to me after the beating. Everyone was stealing secret glances of me. I had to wash up my bleeding hand and tie the bandages by myself. It was heart-breaking. I couldn't even move my hands how could I bind them up?

I hear a faint knock on the wooden door and I turned back to see a disheartened Len holding his head down. His voice whispers, "Do you need help?"

Without waiting for an answer, he walked inside the quiet room and sat in front of me. He gently took my hands and turned them around so that my palms were facing him. His grip on my wrist tightened slightly and small drops of his tears dropped onto the wooden floor. "I'm sorry Rin. I'm so sorry for being useless to you when you needed help...I'm so sorry, Rin."

My eyes blurred with tears but I tried to fight them and smile. "It wasn't your fault Len. It was mine...I'm sorry to have made you worry so much about me. I'm so hopeless, a useless sister."

"Don't, Rin. Please don't ever say that again," his sapphire eyes pleaded. "You are my sister and I love you. If I can't get worried for you, then who am I to do that for?"

I gave a weak but honest smile as he smeared the cold herbs on my painfully bleeding hands. What if he was bought by an owner and I'm left here alone? That possibility haunted me. I didn't want to part with my brother. He's the only reason I can stay cheerful in this retched house. "Len..." I spoke trying to get the words out of my mouth, "if one of us were to leave the other, what would you do?"

His cerulean eyes widened from the sudden question but softened as he looked at me. "If ever that would happen, I would do everything in my power to find you even if it kills me," he said as he finished wrapping the bandage around my hands.

I lean my head on his shoulder, "But I don't want you to die," my voice croaked as my tears ran down my puffy cheeks. Len placed my hands gently on my lap and I felt his hand on both sides of my head. He gently pulled me away enough to face him. The next thing he did was the last thing I thought he would do. He started gently kissing my tears and eyes, not bothered to stop. "L-Len...stop it."

"I'm not going to. Not until you stop crying," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry about the slow uploading because I've already written 6 chapters however, I'm checking the grammar and maybe edit it a bit to make sure the flow of the story is good. If there are grammar mistakes please forgive me and if it's serious, please tell me. Btw, the M-rated scenes won't always be in every chapter so please be patient for the chapters that have it. Again, I need reviews and please keep reading ah! w<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Important note! Very sorry! I forgot to mention that this is years after what happened in the first chapter. So don't get confused!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_P-please, master...stop this," I try my best not to croak as I inhaled the scent of disgustingly sweet fragrance mixed with the faint stench of sweat._

_Through his messy dark hair he grinned as his grip on both of my hands tightened. "What's wrong? Are you scared?" he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Don't be. You will be in ecstasy."_

_I trembled as his free hand moved up my thigh. I'm horrified and all I can think of was Len. My heart's pounding loud and hoping that where ever he was, he would come save me. "No! Release me! Len, help me!"_

_He slapped me across the face so hard the inside of my cheeks bled. "You are now mine, you filthy slave! You should be thankful someone actually bought you. Now stop struggling!"_

My heavy eyelids shot open as I sat up in shock, gasping for air. It took me awhile to regain my conscious from the shock. The bed sheets were soaked with my tears, my hands were trembling in fear and my body was drenched in sweat. I ran my hand through my pale blond hair, sighing. "L-Len..." I noticed that my robes were loosened and the empty space beside me was still warm. My nightmares would not remain as nightmares; they would haunt me in real life too.

"Rin-san, are you awake?" a voice spoke up behind the door.

I tightened my robes and tidied my hair. "Yes. You can come in now."

A brown-haired girl peered through the door, trying not to make a sound. She walked towards me and grabbed my hands. "The Master requires you to be up and ready before the guest arrives. He is from the Imperial Court, a few ranks higher than that of Master's, so be at your best behaviour," she said in a concerned tone.

"He must not want me to expose my identity..."

"Rin, the guest works under the Ministry of Justice. This might look tempting," she paused, "but if you do expose the truth or even act suspiciously, I wouldn't know what the Master might do to you. He is a ruthless man."

I smiled calmly as I cupped her pale face with my hand. "Don't worry, Arisa-san. I will not do such a thing. I will only appear before him if Master wishes it."

...

It was quite hectic in the kitchen considering that it was just another guest visiting the manor. But I dare not question it since I am just a slave and I know nothing of the Imperial Court. The maids were preparing the afternoon snack while chatting away.

"He arrived did he not? Surely someone has seen him!"

They giggled and replied, "He was wearing a mask silly. Besides, don't get your hopes up. He might just be another old hag."

"And what if he isn't?" she pouted.

"The guest is here? Already?" I said.

The maids stopped talking and their smiles dropped the moment they saw my face. This was not a good sign. "Does it even matter to you? You're just a slave."

"Do not be so rude. There isn't much difference between you and Rin except that she has better manners than you do," Arisa said. "But that doesn't matter right now. The Master wants the food to be ready in a few minutes."

She turned to me. "Ari-"

"You better go back to your room, Rin...before the Master sees you," she says seriously.

I fall into silence and I pulled my kouchiki above my head to hide my hair as I walked out. The world seemed so cruel to me. Everyone treated me the same...like a dirty slave, no a sex slave. I felt so ashamed but not until Arisa came. She was the only person who would treat her nicely apart from my brother of course. Though the way she spoke to me was out of her character, it must have been with a reason.

As I walk through the pathway beside the garden, my tears start running down my cheeks and in helplessness, I covered my face with my robes as I sobbed. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me say, "Why are you crying?" I jumped on my feet in surprise. My feet suddenly felt so light. I was praying that it wasn't the Master.

"A lady must not show her crying face in front other men except the one they love," he said softly as he walked in front to face me but I did not lift my head up. "Are you a relative of Hiragi-san? Perhaps it would be best if I called him..."

I looked up in alarm. "No!"

His eyes were widened. But I suppose that right then, my eyes were probably wider as I noticed his similar features. His hair was as golden as mine but tied up in an unnoticeable ponytail and his eyes were cerulean and would slightly glow in its colour just like mine. He looks exactly like me, but in male version. My hands started to tremble and I was in so much shock, I was speechless. _It can't possible be_...I thought to myself.

"Who are you?" I said in doubt as I hid my face under my kouchiki.

"Well if that is what you want to know, then I am an acquaintance of Hiragi-san. My name is Kagamine Len," his tone still calm and polite.

I gasped silently. It was just not possible or rather impossible for me to believe that my brother, Len who disappeared for 8 years without hearing a single thing from him has returned as a nobleman who works in the Imperial Court no less! It was like having to believe that it would snow during the blistering hot summer. "Forgive me, but I have somewhere to be. Excuse me," I walked away in such rush and shock. _Perhaps I was hallucinating_. Even so, I did not dare take a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, still no lemons. Gomen! But don't worry kay, I'll add it in the other chapters but not all. Please make a review. Tell me what you think about the story but don't be such a hater. I especially do not like people to curse or call names at me or other people. Thank you for reading and continue to read the other chapters! w<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Strangers

**Thank you to CluelessLeaf and VocaloidRocks1789 for your reviews^^**

**To VocaloidRocks1789: Yes, Len was a slave in the first chapter. I wrote it like that purposely to confuse readers so they would want to know why did Rin react strangely when she saw Len. But I took your comment to consideration and added a note at the beginning of that chapter. Btw, you'll know why it happened when I upload the other chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Why am I confused? This shouldn't matter to me anymore. Hiragi-sama owns me now," I sat down as I continued. "I have to forget the past."

However, it was impossible for me to forget it especially when it comes haunting back. No. It had always haunted my dreams. Having to remember that horrible night was depressing but to remember the memories of my brother, whom I have always cherished in my heart, disappearing and leaving me alone in that retched house was too painful. I was shocked as to why he did not tell me or even said goodbye before leaving. No one bothered to tell me what happened to him.

"_Fujiwara-san, why don't I see Len anywhere? Where is he?" I asked but she sat there in silence, just staring into the blue. So I asked her again, "Where did Len go?"_

_She turned to me with a blank expression and bluntly told me, "He left. A fine nobleman bought him in full price yesterday. Don't worry, he's in good hands. For your sake, you should work on yourself too," her voice was steady and sharp as she stood up and walked away._

"_No...Len would never leave! Not without telling me," I whispered to myself in disbelief. I kept repeating the line again and again in my head but the tears that ran down my cheeks were proof of that it was not a lie._

"Rin. The Master requires your presence and he orders you to entertain them," a voice spoke after the faint knocking sound on the wooden door.

In alert, I sat up and shouted, "Of course. I will be there in a moment." I shook my head trying to calm myself down and forget all these complicated thoughts. _I must be composed and stop acting so silly_, I thought. But what am I to do now that I have already acted rudely in front of the guest?

...

"Forgive her for being so rude to you. She is just very shy and isolates herself from strangers," I heard the master said as I poured some tea into their cups.

"It is normal for girls to be shy especially nobles, I suppose."

My eyes widened from the statement. Me, a noble? He did assume that I was Hiragi-sama's relative earlier. Perhaps it was because of my clothing. It was in fact made purely of the highest quality of textile that was imported from China. I had the pleasure of wearing such fine clothing even though I was just a lowly slave. Though Hiragi-sama was rough on me during _those_ nights, I have to admit that he does treat me better compared to all of my previous masters.

"Would you not want to take off that mask? Surely it is hard to breath in that and it would be easier to drink your tea."

I stare at the stranger in suspicion. I could see his silky blonde hair clearly but his cerulean eyes and the perfect structure of his face I could not because it was covered by a strange mask. But one thing that surely changed from that brief meeting was the way he talked. "I can breath fine and I'm not here to drink tea. Though thank you for your concern," he said coldly. "Ah she is your relative is she not?"

Hiragi-sama's amber eyes pierced a gaze at me and turned back to the stranger. "Well, she is a distant relative staying here for awhile. Her village is expecting a flash flood so..."

"Enough of this. We are not are not here to talk of trivial matters. I advice your relative to move out of the room so we can get started," he said emotionlessly.

Judging by the irritated expression on his face and the stare he gave me, he was not happy at all. Not towards him and especially not to me. I bowed and walked out of the room carrying a heavy feeling on my chest.

...

"You insolent pest! How dare you make a scene in front of him?" he slapped me in the face so hard I fell off balance but perhaps with the assistance from my trembling feet. "You not only made a scene, you humiliated me! And that arrogant Kagamine, how could he talk so rudely to me? Just because he has a higher ran than I, does not give him permission to be so conceited."

I covered my cheek and sobbed. "H-he was merely stating facts. There is no real need to be angry with h-" I got cut of when he grabbed my face violently. He pulled my face closer to his in annoyance, forcing me to look into his dead brown eyes.

"You seem to have been misbehaving quite often now. Perhaps I have been spoiling you too much. Shall I punish you?" he said in a deep and dark tone. I felt his ice-cold and bony hand snaked up my thigh as he whispered into my ear, "I don't blame you if you are attracted to him. All the servants are."

My eyes widened in realization. I knew where this was heading and as horrible as the truth might appear to be, I have experienced this countless times and yet, the fear of being violated had never left me. No words of protest would help me escape from this. I fought the urge but a moan escaped from my bleeding lips as the master traced the tips of his fingers around my inner thigh. Slowly but forcefully, he pulled my legs apart and practically tore the fabric of my clothes as he attempted to loosen them up.

"Ah!" I jolted in surprised when I felt his fingers slid into me, fast and violent. "N-no...m-master that h-hurts," my tears ran down my cheeks but he ignored me anyways and continued his ministrations, covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming. I could feel the previous wounds in my womanhood open up and blood was oozing down my thighs.

"No...s-stop," I pleaded but those words of protest died in my mouth as the man pressed his dry lips onto mine, licking and nibbling on my lip waiting for me to give entrance to him. I gasped from pain and tears flooded my eyes, immediately, his wet, slimy tongue pushed into my mouth. His kiss was aggressive and slimy, it felt disgusting. I could hardly breathe.

He licked his lips as he pulled back, his amber eyes fixated on me. His cold hand brushed against my cheek as he said, "It may be true that you are a sex slave but your beauty is undeniable.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about this chapter? Not enough lemon right? I know...I suck at writing lemons =..= but I'll try my best to write proper ones. Continue to read ne, minna! Arigatou! And reviews are very much welcomed^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Reminiscence

**Chapter 4**

Days have passed but the sores and bruises on my body still remained. I could hardly move around but who was I to complain? At times like this, Arisa would usually come to comfort me but not this time. Though I did not blame her, she shouldn't be aiding or even be associated with a lowly slave. It did puzzle me though; the fact that I would always end up alone.

Carefully, I lifted the bowl of hot soup but the pain in my wrist was too much. The bowl dropped onto the floor, shattering into millions of pieces and the hot soup spilled all over my silk kimono, slightly burning my skin. I heard a gasp behind me; it was one of the maids. "Oh dear God. What happened?" her voiced yelled, catching attention to those outside.

"The bowl! That was an antique Chinese bowl, a gift from the master's acquaintance. How did this happen?" a woman ran into the kitchen and kneeled down in front of the shattered glass.

"And your robes! They are ruined! Stained! This is not good...they were high quality silk."

"F-forgive me. I didn't mean to-" I held my hands to my chest. I got down to my knees to pick up the broken pieces of glass but a voice spoke, "Leave it. We wouldn't want you to mess things up again." I pulled my hand away.

"The master's acquaintance is here!" a girl ran in panting hard.

"What? Who?"

She glared and said, "The one from the Imperial Court, with blonde hair. I told him that the Master was out today but he told me he would wait and he's requesting Rin's company."

They immediately turned to me and it took me a few seconds to realize. "Me? But why?" It was strange that Kagamine-sama wanted _me_ of all people to accompany him though it was probably because he thinks that I am Hiragi-sama's relative. Despite that, I can't stop the excitement in my heart.

...

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting Kagamine-sama," I placed the scented candle onto the table carefully.

"You remember my name," he said softly. It made me surprised and I turned to look at him. His sad turquoise eyes glowed through that mask as he held my gaze. Why did he have such a sad look in his eyes?

"O-of course I do. You do work under the ministry of justice after all besides being an acquaintance of Hiragi-sama," I said as I nervously poured tea for him, avoiding eye contact.

When I pulled back, he gazed at the tea silently. I began to wonder if I had said anything wrong but he suddenly reached to the back of his head with his right hand and swiftly untied the knot of his mask. I watched in amazement as he slowly pulled the mask away from his handsome face.

"Oh wait!" I accidentally yelled protesting and started to blush when he completely froze. "Forgive my rudeness. What I meant to do was stop you from removing your mask," I bowed slightly.

Despite my protest, he pulled it off, revealing his mesmerizing features that hid behind the mask. His hair settled messily on his face, windowing his sharp and beautiful emerald eyes. Kagamine-sama blew up frustratingly on his messy hair. It was odd to be fascinated with someone who looked exactly like you but it didn't matter.

Then he looked at me and I froze. "I hide this face for my safety and to prevent any unnecessary complications but since you have seen me before, there would be no point to even try to."

"What if I am a traitor of the kingdom? Why do you not doubt me?"

Len laughed. "Why would a good-natured girl who could hardly talk louder like you would want to bring harm to me?" he continued on, "besides, how would I drink this tea that you've made troublesomely for me with this darn mask on?"

My head dropped down and my whole face turned bright red. Oh how embarrassing! Then I heard his voice spoke again, "Do not question me why I am telling you this and you must never speak of this to anyone but...you remind me very much of my sister." Right then my eyes widened in surprise. And I thought to myself, _could it really be?_ After all these years, I felt hesitant but excited to find out. "Do you remember the first time we met each other at the garden? When you looked up, for a second there I thought it was her."

My heart started thumping rapidly against my chest. Could it be? Does he know?

"She was cheerful and shy but sometimes very stubborn. In fact, she would protest every time I was about to leave. I could not leave her, not even a few minutes," he said teasingly, "to be completely honest, she was much livelier than you are now but I don't mean that in an offensive way."

"What happened?" I forced myself to ask that teeth-gritting question and trying to avoid him being suspicious of me. My body started to tremble a little bit from the fear of what he might say.

Kagamine-sama looked out the window as the breeze came passing by. "Something happened and I had to leave. I was not given the choice but I left her there. I regret every day that passed by without her with me," he then turn to me with a fiery and determined look in his eyes, "that's why I am going back prepared. I will not leave without her, not for the second time...not for the world."

"You must really cherish her," I said as I silently move to the koto that was placed close to me. I ran a finger on one of its strings admiringly and looked up, "may I?"

His nod looked very curious. I picked on each string caringly and lovingly as I played the familiar melody that hummed in my mind for years. For that moment, I started to forget about the handsome young man that sat before me and the horrible life I was living now. All those sweet memories and moments of the Len I used to know and grew up with came flying back to me. The things we smiled, cried, laughed and screamed about...the moments when life seemed so hard to live, we made it through together. Now I just miss them all. I just want my big brother back beside me. I know that questioning fate was a very big sin but I can't help but wonder why.

"_Len, hey, Len...Len! Are you listening to me?" I gazed down on his face, his eyes were closed but he had a small smile. "Stop pretending to be asleep. You've been lying down on my lap for hours now and my legs are starting to feel numb."_

_I pouted angrily as he kept his little act and flicked a finger on his forehead. "Ouch! That hurt, Rin," he rubbed his reddened forehead._

"_You can be such a brat sometimes," I sighed._

_He sat up and stole a quick peck on my nose. "You still love me though," he laughed._

_I hit his arm teasingly. "Of course I love you but we will get in trouble with the mistress if we don't get back to the house now."_

_Then his smile dropped as he gently touched my palm with the fingertips of his hand. Len's voice whispered, "Do you really want to go back?"_

_My emerald eyes widened. I was taken aback by his question. "I..."_

"_We can run away from this. Live a better life!" Len stood up as he continued, "You don't have to be beaten anymore."_

"_No! Stop it, Len," I shook my head. "Even if it seems tempting, we can't escape. Comparing us to them...we're just foolish children. Besides, they raised us. We should be thankful."_

"Your wrist," he pulled my hand from the koto revealing my purplish bruise that ringed around my wrist.

I pulled my hand away and covered it with my robes. Words could not escape my mouth and frankly, there would not be any excuses that could hide this. "I think you should go now," I looked away.

Without a word of protest, Kagamine-san—Len stood up and wore his mask as he walked out of the room. When I heard the door slide shut, I thought to myself, _it really is him_. Hot tears came running down my cheeks but not because I was sad, I was in so much joy. To be completely cut off from him for 9 long wretched years and find out he was alive was beyond wonderful. Len was a different person now, a respectable nobleman who worked in the Imperial Court and a handsome young man that all women are very much attracted to.

What I was extremely happy about was that he actually remembered me. But no. He is a successful man with a noble job and I cannot take that away from him. I want him to just forget Rin and move on because frankly, I feel ashamed of myself. How could I bring my filthy, violated self to tell him that I am his sister? How could a nobleman have a sister who is sex slave? It is just unimaginable and would ruin his name.

* * *

><p><strong>I really need to improve on my writing technique...but anyways, what do you think so far? Any suggestions, complaints or praise? lol okay, be kind alright! No cursing please~ Anyone guessing how this story might end up? If you have predictions, tell me. I am interested to know^^ Please give me some reviews ah! You better give me!*pouts* Oh and keep reading ne! =w=<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: His reason

**It has been a VERY long time since I updated anything. I don't want to make up excuses. I actually finished chapter 6 and 7 a long time ago, but it got deleted by mistake and I had to rewrite it. You guys probably noticed (if you read chapter 5 and 6 before I had them deleted) that chapter 6 did not continue on the story from chapter 5. Well, I uploaded chapter 5 by mistake. Rin and Len were not supposed to admit that they know each other however, since it's already out there, I might as well use it. I have to apologize for the confusion though.**

**I edited chapter 5 and don't worry, chapter 6 is on the way. Also, if you do not know what a kouchiki is, it's basically like a kimono but with a lot more layers and is only worn by the nobles. In this story, I made Rin wear one of the layers on top of her head which if you watched Shounen Onmyouji, would be very familiar to you. Just like what Fujiwara wore hers.**

**Chapter 5**

"_Wha-what happened?" I rubbed my throbbing head and looked up to an old man who wore the finest kimono. "And who are you?"_

_The man laughed softly and said, "You fainted at the paddy field. I saw you as I was walking by and brought you back to your house but of course this woman kindly guided me here," he smiled at the familiar middle-aged woman. "My name is Ashiya Keita. You must be...?"_

_I sat up slowly and said, "Len."_

"_Oh. What about your family name?"_

"_I don't have a family, sir. I was abandoned as a baby," I said carefully as I watched the woman's eyes beaming at me._

"_We found him in front of the house and took him in. Judging from the blood on his body, he was just given birth to," she said with a fake happy tone. "But of course, we were more than happy to welcome him."_

_Why was she lying? Why hasn't she mentioned anything about my sister? Then it occurred to me. She was trying to sell me off without Rin! When the old man turn to me and said "Do you want to come home with me?" it confirmed it._

"_I..."_

"_A new and better life is what you need, Len. Don't pass on this opportunity for that," she looked at me with a concerned expression but I knew behind that face, she was threatening me._

"_Excuse me, Fujisaka-san. You see, I need to go to the toilet. May I know where it is?" the old man said with embarrassment._

"_Oh, of course. Yuko!" she yelled and the dark haired girl came rushing in. "Show Ashiya-san to the toilet."_

_The moment they stepped out of the room, the middle-aged women grabbed my arm tightly and said, "Do not ruin this. It's been hard enough selling these pests off and you've got an open invitation to live with him not as a slave even."_

"_What about Rin? I can't just leave her!" I jerked hand away._

"_Yes you can and you will," she said harshly. "If you stay, I will make sure that lovely sister of yours lives a horrible life and face it, boy, what awaits for her is to be tainted but I would rather it be quicker however it is your choice."_

_I gripped my hand tightly. "If I do this, you will promise me that she will be treated with more care."_

"_Well, that would depend on whether or not you keep this a secret," she whispered as the door slid open. "Welcome back, Ashiya-san."_

_He smiled and sat down beside me. "So, my boy, what do you say?" the old man looked at me with a glowing expression. Obviously, he was a kind man and meant no harm._

_My lips stretched to a thin line. "If I am welcomed."_

"Rin," I whispered as I ran my fingers through my hair. Why? When I see _that_ girl, why do I think of Rin?

"Um...excuse me, Kagamine-san," a girl with long and dark curly hair spoke. "The master...he just got back. He is in _that_ room right now, if you would like to see him."

I cleared my throat and nodded. Then I watched the girl walk away down the corridor. _I am here to work, not to distract myself with some girl_, I reminded myself and walked back towards the room.

"Wha-what are you doing Hiragi-sama?" a gentle voice whimpered. "Please...not here...not now."

It was hard to really identify the owner of the voice but my suspicions were confirmed when the whimpering voice spoke again, "Wha-what if Kagamine-sama..."

"Were to walk in on us? Hahaha. Now that would certainly be interesting, would it not?"

As silently as I could, I peeked through the door and was shocked by what I saw. There was not a doubt in my mind that the girl that was sitting in there with her shoulder-length blond hair flowing down familiarly was Rin. Rin, the one and only person who could ever resemble close enough to me, my twin sister was sitting in that room with Hiragi-san gripping her wrist and leaning into her neck, breathing in her scent. I could not decide whether or not to be happy that Rin's alive and I could see her again or to be furious that I would be dumb enough to not have noticed the resemblance and the fact that Hiragi-san was harassing my sister.

Now, what was in my head was why? Why was Rin here in the Hiragi Manor and why did he lie about who she was? _No...anything but that_, I shook my head in disbelief. There was only one explanation to this; Hiragi, an officer working under the Ministry of Justice bought her as a sex slave. I clutched my hand into a tight fist in fury. How long could this have been going on? And all this time while I was preoccupied with work, Rin was left helpless against those...those wolves! I promised her I would find her but this was far too late.

"Very well then, you may go now."

The minute I saw her small figure walk out and slid the door shut, I covered her mouth with my hand and dragged her to a corner, somewhere further so no one could find us. Once I released her, she slapped my hand away and turned to face me but her anger changed into shock. I knew why. She did not have her Kouchiki with her so she could hide her hair and face from me again.

"Tell me," I gazed into her fearful eyes as I frustratingly pulled off my mask, "please tell me that you are here because Hiragi-san helped you." I pleaded for it to be true.

She bit down on her pale lips and looked down in shame. Her body started to tremble from the mentioning of his name. My blood boiled. I grabbed both of her hands, pulled up her sleeves, revealing purplish bruises around her wrists which was most likely have been caused by a tightened rope. I slowly placed her hands to her sides as I leaned close to her, taking a whiff of her gentle spring scent. Tears clouded my eyes. "This would not have happened if I had come looking for you earlier...I should not have even left you in that cursed house. What was I thinking?"

Her soft, trembling hands cupped the side of my face having me to gaze into those pure cerulean eyes. "Yes, I was angry and confused when you left me there but never blame yourself for how fate was written. There was a reason why we were separated and the result was having you to have a life and a successful one at that."

"But sister! How can I be successful in my position when my own twin has been suffering all these years as a slave?" I clutched her hand, "Tell me, am I successful now?"

"Stop it," her voice whispered as she gently wrapped her hands around me, "you gave me your promise to look for me if ever we separate and you did! Stop blaming yourself."

I pulled her away in frustration. "Then why, Rin? Why didn't you tell me it was you? Why did you hide yourself from me-" I shook her.

"Because I was ashamed!" she yelled. "I was ashamed to face you, a well-respected nobleman. You would be better off without my tainted self. I would have only brought you dishonour."

I muffled a sarcastic laugh in disbelief and ran my hand through my messy blonde hair. "Dishonour? Honestly, why would you care about something trivial like that?"

"Well pardon me for worrying about you," Rin said angrily. "As much as I would love to be open about this matter, we are not children anymore, Len! Honour, status, money...they matter. A generous heart alone cannot govern the land."

Silence...

Not a word would come out of my mouth to give a respond to that. It was the painstaking truth. I worked long and hard to work in the Imperial Court under the Ministry of Justice. It took 3 years to convince the officers that I was capable of such responsibilities. And it all started with my need to find Rin. Now that I have found her, my plans have grown hazy. What if my position was taken away from me? Then I would not be able to serve justice for Rin. What if she were to get locked up in the process? That is even worst!

Now I just feel anger, confused, restless and hopeless. _What do I do now?_

I felt Rin's hands wrapping around my waist but this time with care, not holding back. She rested her head on my chest lovingly, my heart racing from the touch. "Just let me hold you for now..." Her soft hand snaked up my chest as she said, "I missed listening to your heartbeat."

"It was never the same without you," I held her small petite figure closer to me, "Never was there a day that I would not think of you."

After years apart, I finally heard her bright cheerful laugh. "You never did change. Always so serious..." her cerulean eyes glittered as she smiled.

"_W-wait. What exactly are you trying to do, Rin?"_

"_Stop moving, Len," she said stubbornly and pushed my body down onto the hard wooden floor. She ran her small, soft hand across my chest and lowered her head, resting her head on my chest. As I panicked and tried to sit up, she pulled my ear angrily but remaining her position. "I said stop moving, did I not? I'm trying to listen to your heartbeat."_

_I rubbed my reddened ear and whined, "and for what reason is that?"_

_She looked up and whispered with her soft voice, "It makes me feel closer to you."_

_My heart beat suddenly jolted. I certainly did not expect her to say that. I'm getting excited for simple sentence that should mean nothing special and my whole face is reddened from the embarrassment of hearing those words. This was definitely uncalled for._

"_Hahaha...I can feel your heart thumping fast. I think I can even hear it without even leaning against your chest!" Rin said teasingly._

"_Rin!"_

_Her laughter disappears gradually. To my surprise, she knelt up and sat on my stomach. She was not that heavy though, so I did not mind. "Hey, Len. Do you love me?" she asked seriously but I just kept quite. "L-e-n~ Do you love me? Say it," she bounced lightly._

"_Of course I do, now stop bouncing on me, it hurts!" I sat up but Rin refused to get off. I ran my fingers through her soft, silky, blond hair and cupped her pouting face. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..."I repeated over and over again until her face lit up bright red. "I will say it as many times as you want me too. I love you, I love you, I lo-" she covered my mouth._

"_That would be more than enough," she covered her face with her other hand adorably, attempting to hide her embarrassment. I could not help but laughed at the sight of it. Her voice then spoke, "hey, Len..."_

"_What is it?" I leaned on my arms._

"_I love you too," Rin faced me with hot tears running down her puffy cheeks but her eyes were glimmering in happiness. I reached out my hand and gently wiped off her tears._

"_Baka. You didn't have to cry, silly," I smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know. It's really similar to the previous one that I deleted but I did edit it. Plus, reading this chapter again would help you when you read chapter 6. again, sorry QAQ. Thank you for your reviews by the way. <strong>

**As always, reviews please~**


	6. Chapter 6: Distances

**This was quite unexpected. I was intending to edit just a bit...but I ended up adding a lot to this chapter. However, I must say that I really like this chapter because this is going to be the beginning to where the forbidden romance between Rin and Len begins. Ah so excited for the next chapter! /w/ I know it's not much but I like it to go more smoothly. So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Father! What is this about you calling me, claiming such urgency? This had not better be one of those-" my words died in my mouth realising father's unwavering expression as he sat in front of his table with a letter placed neatly before him. I walked up to him and sat down silently, curious of what this matter would be concerning of.

As I removed my mask, he slid the cream coloured letter to me with his right hand and spoke with a serious tone as he withdraw his hand. "Do you remember the name Megurine Luka from my dear friend's family, a long line of dancers and scholars?" He knew or more accurately, expected that of me and I simply nodded in response. "Her parents demand of your reuniting with their daughter. Your ignorance has been going on long enough. It is time that the two of you meet."

"If our meeting is that of importance to you, then I would gladly do it," I paused and stared into his eyes knowing what his true intent was. "However, father, you know that relationships or marriage for that matter is something that I consider insignificant right now. Time is not something that I can simply waste on that especially in my position."

"May I also remind you that you are not growing any younger," he slammed his hand against the table in frustration. "You are no longer a boy. That is very clear to you however your marriage and succeeding the family line is also your responsibility as a son."

I suppose that it is time for me to stop avoiding this. As much as I would want to, regardless of whether or not we are related by blood, fulfilling my duty as a son is not one I can treat as a trivial matter. "Very well. If this will ease your mind, then I will do this," I sighed as I read the letter he slid to me. The more I kept reading, the more I got even more alarmed. "Father! How can you not inform this to me earlier?"

He simply snickered and took the letter from my hands. "If I were to tell you this in advanced, there is a slight possibility that you would be using your work as an excuse to not see her."

"So you decided to tell me on the very day she arrived?" I bit my lip in frustration. I have got to admit though, that was a cheeky move he did. He knows me well.

In the end, I admitted defeat. Sometimes I do worry of the promises I make with him. This "_him"_ I have been mentioning is actually Kagamine Ryou, the son-in-law of the man who got me out of that slavery house. Why did I get into this situation?, it was quite complicated. Ryou-san lost his son to a fatal genetic disease a few days before his father met me. Coincidentally, the boy was exactly my age. Ashiya Keita-san was heartbroken to see his son-in-law in such a suffering state especially when he had experienced loss from his wife, so when he found me, he figured that maybe I could fill in that boy's shoes. Of course, that was a tough role to fill in.

I have never kept any hatred towards them. I have never hated Kagamine Ryou-san. After all, he was the one who gave me an opportunity to see Rin again and I will not waste the things that I have learned. I must rescue Rin from all these impurities even if this is the last thing I will ever do.

"_I have to go now. There is a matter that I must tend to," my eye twitched in annoyance as I took a letter out of my kimono sleeve and placed it in Rin's small, cold hands. "Give this to Hiragi-san and tell him that...I am expecting his response in the next few days."_

_She sighed silently and forced a sad smile as she lowered her hands to her side. "Of course...remember Len, do not do anything rash. It will only cause you more pain."_

_I gently cupped her face with my hand and rested my forehead against hers as I whispered in pain, "That could never compare to the amount of harm caused to you all these years." I pulled away and smiled as I wore my mask, "As for rashness, of all the years of working in the Imperial Court, I know better than to do anything I would regret."_

"-friends...all we gotta do, just be friends. It's time to say good bye," a girl sang along to her music box by the pond in the garden. She was probably a year or two older than me judging by her lilac kouchiki and the tone of her voice, however if you looked closely, she looks fairly younger. The girl was sitting down leaning into the pond and her long cherry blossom hair flowed endlessly down her back. She looks just like a doll however, her face was as pale as that of a dead man's, her lips were just as white.

I gazed curiously through the dark as I slowly approached her. "Who is there? Show yourself," she spoke up without a hint of fear in her voice. "Ka-Kagamine Len-sama?"

"That would be my name," I walked closer to her. "Forgive me for making you wait for so long."

The girl got up on her feet weakly and patted off the dirt from her kouchiki. "That is alright. You are a busy man after all. I understand," she smiled gently as she gazed into my eyes, "I heard rumours of how you have always worn a mask since you were12 but I had never expected it to be true."

Even if she smiled so cheerfully, I cannot help myself but wonder why she looked so anaemic. "Are you alright though? You look awfully pale."

Her eyes widened in some sort of surprise. She cupped both sides of her face as she continued, "Oh dear. Forgive me for facing you like this," she laughed nervously, "I am naturally pale-looking. That is why my mother insists on me wearing make-up. Um...my name is Megurine Luka but I do not expect you to know me."

"You are right, I am not familiar of you but I admit it is quite normal for me to not know or remember. I barely remember half of the names of the people I work alongside with for the past years."

She laughed lightly. "It is getting quite late now, I should go to bed. It is not good for young girls to be up late, as what my mother always says."

I bowed as she walked away. My thought right then was why does she degrade herself? This girl, Luka seemed like a nice, intelligent, and matured person however, she had the hint of sadness in her eyes and voice. Then again, it has nothing to do with me. If father is happy about me considering this and will not question my work, so be it. I realize that my intensions are selfish and I might hurt many people, including that girl but if this action could possibly save Rin, I care not of the method. After all, she has been damaged far too many times for me to let it continue.

~.~.~.~

I have had countless sleepless nights and yesterday was no exception. My face was getting paler and paler each passing day, my strength drained completely. I am surprised that I even have the will to go to the Hiragi manor. One thing was for certain that day, by all means, avoid Rin because what comes out of it is me getting distracted.

"Kagamine Len, are you even listening to anything I have been saying for the past hour and a half?"

I shook my head, forcing my heavy eyelids to open. "I am terribly sorry. Would you mind to repeat again?"

"Like I said, these cases have been left rotting on the shelves. We must look into this matter," he groaned in frustration as he pushed the stack of dusty files across the table. "Thankfully, only minor cases have transpired recently. Nothing we should ponder on however. Hence, we have more time to rest."

_Nothing? You, a high officer of the Minister of Justice chose to keep an innocent girl enslaved and forcing her to relieve your lust for God knows how long_, I thought in disgust as I gave an intense glare. As much as I would be more than willing to lift up the letter cutter and pierce it into his eye sockets, remind myself I must of being patient. It would be futile and troublesome to slaughter him when he can do it himself by his repulsive actions.

"If that is all, best I be on my way," I held the documents against my robes, trying hard not to sneeze.

Right before I walked through the door, Hiragi spoke up, "I heard of your long hours in the palace archives for the past month, or perhaps two."

"What of it?" coldly, I replied. Though this man is intolerable, he clearly is not dense, that part I am very aware of.

"I do not need to know the details of your work however, you have been too tired lately and this may disrupt our work," the dark-brown haired man smiled sarcastically, "Besides, young people should not be too engrossed in work or you might end up growing old and lonesome."

"I don't think I should worry myself of this subject," I said sarcastically, "My father seems to have it settled already and do not worry of me, I will make sure I have enough rest," then I continued the sentence in my head, _after I get you kneeling down in front of the emperor._

~.~.~.~

As I walked along the walkway above the pond, I sneaked desperate glances around me, making sure that there was no one there. I gave out a sigh as I leaned onto the wooden balustrade, facing down at the pond. I gazed intently at the reflection, my reflection. Though a lot of people have told me so, I have just come to notice that this mask that I have been wearing for such a long time does seem silly. I supposed the fact that I was masking a dead person would be disturbing, however this mask can be of use in times like hiding this exhausted and pale face of mine. _My life is too complicated..._

"The sun has barely dawned and you are falling asleep" a soft, familiar voice spoke behind me with the slightest amusement in her tone.

I jolted up and turned around immediately to face a smiling Rin, hiding her face under the shadows of her kouchiki that covered her head. I could feel the mixed emotions running through my body. Clearly, I was happy to finally see her again without having the trouble to remember what she had looked, sounded and acted like for the past two months, however in me I felt the alarm go off.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I trust that besides the lacking of sleep, your health is well," she spoke softly and apprehensively. "Once I heard of your arrival here, I had thought of greeting you however..."

It was as if the both of us had forgotten the truth about the other's existence. As much as I wanted to grab her wrist and pull her away from this hell hole, the both of us knew that it was not as simple as that. If by any chance, were we to be found out, it would only destroy us both and allow Hiragi a chance of escape. _It was better off this way for now_, I reminded myself.

Seeing as she was tensing up and her struggle of words, I cut her sentence with mine, "Yes, I am well. Thank you for your concern," I bit my lip as I continued with a lie, "I would love to continue on chatting with you but there are urgent matters I must tend to."

"So soon?" her eyes widened of realization and covered her mouth. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn. Do not let me hold you here any longer."

I took one last glance at her confused and embarrassed image, noticing how she lowers down her head too much that one could barely see her face but there is one habit that she was not conscious of. That was jolting up her head, high enough that people could clearly see her beautiful face, bright turquoise eyes that were framed by the same silky blond hair I remembered. Of course, that person would be sharp and attentive enough to catch that 2 second reflex.

"Well, I suppose I too should be on my way before _he_ notices my absence," she uttered with a sadden smile and slowly walked by me. "I missed you, onii-sama," her gentle, angel-like voice whispered soft enough for only my ears to hear.

Upon hearing those words, I could no longer restrain myself. My heart could no longer bare the pain of her absence. I swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me close enough for my lips to feel the warmth of her breath. For a moment, time seemed to have frozen. It did not matter whether or not this was the Hiragi manor or the possibility of someone catching a glimpse of us...or even the fact that this golden-haired girl before me was my own sister. It was the first time I had ever noticed such beauty from her; her skin was as fair as snow, flawless. Her cerulean eyes were as bright and clear as the most valuable gems of any land. Her lips were as pink as the beautiful ruffle-edged peach-pink daylilies...soft as I would hope they would be.

My heart was pounding against my chest so loud I begun to wonder if she could hear it. I was aching to inch in further, to capture those lips but the violent trembling of her body caught my senses. I pulled back only to witness a frightened Rin. Her eyes were widened of fear, her body was shivering far too much for her to even pull back. My heart sank at the sight of her and I cursed in my heart. I let her hand fall to her side from my grasp and without a word, I walked away as I put my mask back on. _That was dangerous, Len...far too dangerous._ I could hardly believe that I would even attempt to do such a thing...to my own sister. How could my heart move for her? How could I even attempt to sully her even more? The heavens will punish me for having such thoughts...but I could no longer resist. I was confused...

_This is precisely why I had been trying desperately to avoid her_. Slowly, memories of both sweet and bitter of the past had started creeping back into my mind. The countless times when I would hear my dear sister screaming and crying from a distance, when I would witness her being beaten by the mistress helplessly, through all that, I remained useless to her. I could not protect or defend her in any way at all. At least now, I have been reminded of the reason of my living.

~.~.~.~

The dark-pink haired maiden raised her eyes from her calligraphy and gasped with widened eyes, "Kagamine-san...ah!"

I watched silently as the girl panicked when the cup of ink tripped over and spilled the ink all over the calligraphy. The sight was amusing, I dare say. Her face grew red with panic and she was fidgeting over the mess but had not thought to grab the dirty cloth on the table and stop the dark liquid from dripping down onto her silk robes. I smiled and did just that. "Was my coming here that much of a shock to you?" I faced her and noticed that our faces were just inches apart.

Her pale face reddened in embarrassment and immediately diverted her eyes away from me, "Yes—no—I mean...," she shook her head, "Your arrival was much earlier than had I expected."

"Had I arrived as late as usual, my father would be more than glad to chop my head off especially with you here," I stood up from the table, "Would you mind calling the maids here to clean the mess up?"

"Oh. Of course, I will."

As soon as Luka left, with my mind drifting away and my eyelids threatening to shut, I took off my cold mask and lay down by the window. With eyes closed, I felt the rushing chilly wind against my face and listened attentively to the waving trees as its leaves swayed down one by one.

_The land glowed of a soft white, the once luscious green grass covered in a blanket of snow, the trees of the forest, one by one, stripped of their wilting leaves, and the breeze of the night was a breath of winter. Surrounded by such darkness, one can barely notice the difference of each tree and bush that they pass. Even the air started to thicken with fog, stranding those who wonder about. I could not tell my way, yet the hopes of returning to a smiling Rin had me venture further. It was not long ago since I was taken away from that wretched house, however time seemed to pass slower than I thought it would without my sister. The thought of Rin alone with that wench and without anyone to protect her, how can I not worry of her? I must see her, even for another day._

"_Ah," my knees finally gave in to the hours of walking with only hope that I was on the right path. My hands were numb, my eyes tired, my stomach screamed of hunger; the cold winter night was finally taking affect. I leaned my back against the hard and cold surface of a tree and tucked myself into a ball to salvage whatever warmth there was left. Slowly my eyes blurred and I drifted into a cold slumber._

_Faint sounds of a man struggling with his barking dog started to grow even louder. "Come here, Gumo! You must not run off like that...my, my. What have you found here? A boy?"_

_~.~.~.~.~.~_

"_What in heavens would this young boy be doing in the forest in the middle of the night?" the voice of a woman spoke in a puzzling tone as she took the damp cloth off my forehead._

_A voice, the same voice of a man I remembered before I passed out sighed as he said, "Who knows? The boy is as thin as a stray dog dying of hunger in the streets."_

"_He must have been walking for days. His feet are purple from the cold snow. It must have been torture to move," she placed the warm cloth back onto my forehead. A drop of water from the cloth dropped onto my left eye, making it twitch in irritation. "I think he is waking up...are you alright, boy?"_

_I opened my eyes to a fairly new environment and weakly stared at the old couple in dull kimonos. "Who...where-"_

"_I found you in the forest while I was looking for firewood with my dog. Had I not brought him, I would not have noticed your body lying there beside the bushes..." the old man said while warming his hands by the pot of stew cooking in the middle of the room._

_The woman took the warm cloth I handed to her as I sat up. "What were you doing? The woods are full of wolves in the night. I am quite surprised you did not suffer from any injuries from encountering those pests."_

"_What was I doing?" I uttered weakly. It was all still a blur until one by one, memories rushed in and I started to panic. "Where am I?"_

"_Hold on there, boy. You are in my home near the forest of Yuki."_

"_Forest of Yuki? Where the Sakura trees blossom into the middle of autumn at the shrine?" I was praying for him to say yes. I was close...close to that house._

"_Well, yes."_

_In desperation, I lowered my head as low as the floor would allow me to and pleaded to their knees, "Please, I beg of you, show me the way to the house by the paddy fields."_

"_What? That slavery house? Are you...no. If you escaped, you must never go back."_

"_I am willing to do anything for you if you would. My sister...I must see her," my eyes blurred with tears and the wound on my cheek stung in pain as they streamed down. "She has no one...but me."_

_The couple stared at each other with sympathy but hesitant. It was to be expected. A slavery house would only bring trouble, especially one with that much children in. With a grieving emperor on the throne and the price of life for those who involve themselves with such inhumane affair, only fools would go against the word of the son of the land. Upon my constant pestering, the old man finally agreed to show me the way with only silence as a price I had to pay._

_~.~.~.~_

"_Len! What are you doing here?" a voice of a young boy spoke from behind. "The Mistress will be enraged to find you here. Go...be gone."_

_The thought of being beaten by her did not move me. Compared to the suffering Rin has gone through, mine would not be one to take note of. I glared at the boy as I demanded, "Where is Rin? I must see her."_

_For a moment, it seemed as if he was repeating those words to himself, reassuring himself that he did not hear incorrectly. "You are too late. She is gone..." he said in a disheartened tone._

"_What do you mean gone? She could not have! The Mistress...she promised me-"_

"_Len...she is not to be trusted, you of all people should know this," he spoke as he looked around for any sign of that wretched woman. "A man that the stench of sake on him bought her right after you left. Any more than that, I am not at liberty to say."_

_I felt my nails digging into my palm in attempt to numb the pain in my chest...Rin. I refused to believe this however, deep inside, I knew that I will never be reunited with my beloved sister again. That thought destroyed me..._

Slowly, my hearing started to sharpen and my conscious regained however, there was this icy-cold but soft feeling that was pressing against my lips. I wondered but whatever it was, there was nothing but numbness. I opened my eyes and was shocked to see a figure of a girl beside me with her lips pressing on mine. Immediately, I pulled away and sat up, covering my lips. I gazed right into the soft pair of eyes and whispered in disbelief, "Megurine-san?"

The girl sat there in silence, returning my gaze with her unwavering one before saying, "Forgive me for acting rashly but I cannot apologize or so much as regret my actions. I am more than aware that to you, our engagement is nothing but fulfilling our responsibilities to our parents."

"Then why? Your words are far from making any bit of sense to you kissing me," I said, shaken up by the situation.

"Do not question it. I beg of you," with eyes clouding up with tears, she firmly said but turned to grin as she continued, "I do not think that you would realize that we have met once before, a long time ago. Then again, it was not you whom I met."

My eyes shot wide open with shock. _That is not possible_, I thought to myself. Kaito was sickly and had too much of a weak body to be able to get out of the house. Ashiya-san nor father recalled of approving anyone from visiting him. How was it possible?

"You must be pondering on how we met," Luka laughed softly. "Do not waste your time. What should be on your mind now is accepting our engagement. And if you do not, I am afraid that not a lot of people will be comfortable to be holding ties with a family of such secrecy. I must wonder how that would make Kagamine-san feel."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! How was it? Good? Bad? Yeah, I have to give you guys a bit of a warning, it might be confusing from here on but bare with me. PLEASE give a review~ I would also appreciate some suggestions too ^^ (I apologize for the grammar mistakes in this chapter 3) If you really like it, remember to put this story on your radar okay w0<strong>

**Ps. I seriously apologize about the little 'moment' between Rin and Len. I had hoped to write in a more beautiful way without having them to say anything at all but...ah well, I seriously tried.**


	7. Chapter 7: Her wounds

**I know what most of you probably want Len and Rin moments...and by moments, I mean not just innocent gestures but also =w= some heated scenes between them. I KNOW. I want to just have Len drag her into an empty room and...well, I'd love to do that however I am very meticulous about storyline. That kind of thing is just not fitting right now and would just ruin the flow. SHIMPAISHINAI YO~ I am preparing a rather humongous burst of fangasm for those scenes. Please be patient TTwTT**

**IMPORTANT:  
>Junihitoe: A 12 layered kimono that is worn by court women or the nobility. <strong>

**Kouchiki: The Kouchiki is the most outer layer of the Junihitoe.**

**Kosode kimono: It's basically an undergarment that you wear above the normal kimono or hakama.**

**Chapter 7**

The sun dawned into the gentle awakening morning of Spring, colouring the land with its glow. The cherry blossom petals sway down from the blossoming Sakura trees gently with every light breeze endlessly. The soft chirping of birds fill the air with a peaceful symphony as the light chimes of the wind chimes relieve the restless hearts of man. I closed my eyes upon the gentle touch of Spring's breath on my cold skin. The healing bruises on my body, the trembling fear of torture, death even...I let my thoughts and fears drown in the beauty of Spring. At that moment, nothing in the world would compare, nothing besides this feeling would even matter.

"You will have ample of time to enjoy the breeze once you are dressed," a familiar female voice said as she slid the door shut behind her. "Cover your skin, eyes will wander."

I stared blankly onto my chest. The soft pink kimono wrapped loosely around my body revealing the redden skin of my chest and thigh. Waking up every morning with the layers of my kimono thrown to the ground and only an inner kimono that uselessly wrapped loosely around my body with not much effort to hide my skin...it no longer bothers me who witnesses my bare skin. _Revolting_, I would occasionally mock myself.

I gently tightened up my kimono and turned to face the brown-haired girl, Arisa who was preparing my Junihitoe. "Do you find me detestable?"

For a moment, it caught her off guard and paused before replying with a cold tone, "Detestable or not, it would have no special reason."

"You are avoiding my question. Am I or am I not detestable to you?"

She stood up in silence and walked towards the door. "I think the question you should be asking is when will your chains break?"

No words would come out nor would my body move to stop her. She was the only friend in that manor, she was the only one who would try to understand and comfort my pain. The day my brother had left me was the day I was thrown into the depths of my despair with only but myself to rely on. The world seemed nothing more than an endless pit of sorrow until the day I was brought in by Hiragi-sama and met Arisa. She became the light that would slowly guide me out of the shadows however, that no longer is the case. My light had once again faded into the darkness.

"The junihitoe is ready," two maids walked into the room with a cleaned silk Kosode kimono in the hands of one of them as the other swiftly slid the door shut behind her. With only a simple nod, they brought down all of the covers to cover the windows in the room.

Tears form as I let the only cloth on my body fall to the ground, revealing my bare skin and the faint bruises on my thighs. I lifted up my arms as one of them slid the sleeves of the silk Kosode kimono onto them. They paused in realization upon the sight of tears streaming down my expressionless face.

The auburn haired lady hesitated for a moment before speaking up, "Rin-san, your hakama."

Their hesitation and silence was not out of fear of my closeness to Hiragi-sama nor respect but mere sympathy. Loath me as much as they want however, it would have occurred to them eventually that as tainted as I was, I too am a human being.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Upon stepping into the dining area, I lifted the many layers of my junihitoe and gently got on my knees. "Good morning, Hiragi-sama," I uttered as I bowed to him, trying to mask the ache on my thighs as he took a sip of his tea. I then silently sat on the comforter where the table of which my meal was served.

I could feel the man's powerful gaze on me as I warily took small bites of the rice. "I had Mitsunaga fetch you some medicine that would ease the ache from those bruises," he said as he continued eating his meal. "It should be delivered to your room by now. Murasaki-san will assist you in applying them."

The elderly woman in a shabby, musky green kimono bowed gently upon the sight of my eyes on her. I simply gave a small nod on my response to her and faced the dark-brown haired man, "Yes, master."

As every morning would have it, Hiragi-sama had the maids prepare the koto in the room by the Sakura trees in the manor for my playing. My playing of the koto came about roughly around the time where I had been taken into this shady place, hidden in the countless numbers of shops surrounding it where women, even young girls were offered to the customers as they provided them with food and sake. Comparing to life of being owned by someone and having to satisfy their constant hunger, the life of being offered to men like playthings was more pressuring for I was not only expected to comfort men but also lure them back for their money.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the sounds of the branches of the Sakura trees swaying with every light breeze before lightly plucking the strings of the koto, echoing the room with its calming melody.

Trust and respect were two things I owe Hiragi-sama for him pulling me out of that petty life. He saved me, granted me the luxury of living in a beautiful manor and silk robes that neither commoner nor peasant would even dream to wear. There was no way of escaping my fate even with knowing my brother in a position to possibly save me, and so I had accepted this fact as saddening as it was.

"_In congratulating you for being promoted to such a high position in the Imperial Court, I offer you this flower that had just bloomed in my garden," the lady in a revealing bright red kimono smirked as she placed her gaze on me._

_The raven haired man grinned at the sight of my frightened self before forcefully grabbing my wrist, pulling me to his side. "My dear, there is nothing to be shy about," he uttered as he tilted my face towards him. I averted my eyes and saw the lady blowing out the flames of a few of the candles to dimmer the lighting in the room as she walked out of the room._

_I shivered at the touch of his meaty fingers running up my thigh as he rested him face at the nape of my neck, breathing heavily in the scent of lavender from my hair. "For a girl such young of an age as you, able to lure men by their hunger from just the very presence of you..." he whispered into my ear as he traced his finger up my breast with a feathery touch. "It's impressive."_

"_Ah-nnn..." I shut my eyes and bit on my lower lip as hard as I could. Every day, being repeatedly beaten, called of such degrading names, raped by countless men...it was driving me to the brink of insanity. Not once was I shown a glimpse of kindness from any of them. All that I saw from their eyes were anger, the brutality of demons, the cold, unforgiving soul...My trust for men was long extinguished, only the blazing flame of hatred was left to grow even stronger._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

"_Hiragi no Fujiwara-sama? W-what could we have possibly done for an honour of your visit-," I heard a familiar woman's voice stuttered rather loudly in the halls from the room I was in. "My Lord, you must not-"_

_It was rather difficult to comprehend the ruckus outside with all the loud whispering and footsteps. Of course, loud love-making sounds should be expected however, this time was different. It was more like a siege taking place which was extremely concerning. Though the chaos outside would warn men from two miles away, it would have appeared that this particular customer was more focused on satisfying himself with a girl half his age rather than run off to look into what was taking place outside._

"_AH-" before I could release a scream, he forced two of his fingers into my mouth, almost chocking me as he thrust into me rather violently. I could feel the warm liquid of my blood running down my quivering thighs. My body has been dirtied countless times that I no longer would be able to count however, the pain I felt would never be able to be numbed._

_He took hold of my exposed breasts and fondled them desperately and I heard him snicker before uttering, "it amazes me that you are still able to bleed from this."_

_I chocked on my tears and silent screams as pounded into me, tearing the unhealed wounds near my womanhood area open. Before he could move another inch, the door violently slammed open almost damaging the thing wood frame of the door. There before me, stood a tall male figure in a dark green silk hakama with a katana hanging by the side of his left hip. The long dark brown bangs that were framing his face windowed his sharp, unforgiving gaze on me. It was as if nature silenced in fear from his presence._

"_Hiragi-dono!" I heard the man gasp as he immediately withdrew from me, desperately covering his nudity with whatever cloth he could grab hold of._

_I simply sat there in silence, looking straight into his cold eyes, not daring to move or avert my eyes. The tall man with an aura to kill went onto his knee before me and said, "Do you wish to leave this hellhole?"_

_His question was one none had expected would be slip out of this man of such power and influence who knew nothing about this girl who would not benefit him on anything, yet he decided to barge into such an obscure place just to save a girl like me?_

"_Hiragi-dono, I-I can explain. This is not what it appears to be-" the man stuttered in guilt however his words were cut off by the dominating man._

"_Silence! I could care less of what you do in your past time," Hiragi raised his voice, glaring into the quivering man's eyes. "However, there seems to have been a misunderstanding between the Third Prince's consort and yourself. Get up. Guards, escort him to the palace and await for Lord Sa's instructions."_

_I watched as two men dressed in imperial palace guards' clothing escort the clearly puzzled man out as he scrambled to get any piece of clothing on his body. In the back of my mind, a small piece of me kept playing back the lord's words over and over again, hoping that this was not a dream's cruel play, an attempt to break my sanity. To my displeasure, the mysterious 'Hiragi-dono' rose to his feet and marched his way towards the rest of the guards who were waiting in alert for his command. _Perhaps...perhaps it was not my place to put in such false hopes upon this stranger whom barely knew of my existence,_ I reminded myself as I covered myself with my kimono in gloom._

"_What are you waiting for?" my heart lifted as I heard the man continued, staying still by the door, "Do you not want freedom?"_

It was a most peculiar way of meeting, much of my questions from that day still lingered on without a hint of its answers. My thoughts may have strayed too far beyond the line of which I must never cross, for my debt to him cannot possibly be repaid. I may loath this body, my way of living and everything that kept me in prison within the chambers of torture and sorrow however, if it were meant to keep me alive for the day I were to reunite with my brother, then I should count my blessings.

_Oh brother, how I wish we could slip away from this cruel fate that pulls us apart and enjoy the little moments we had, I would cherish them forever and perhaps that would fill the empty void of your absence._

_So long as I know you are well and my existence in your memories still remain, I could not be happier,_ I smiled warmly at the thought Len as I played the last note of the melody. At the very least, I shall rest in ease knowing that I will remain in his memory as proof of my existence.

"Hiragi-sama," an elderly woman dressed in a fading maroon-coloured kimono walked into the room and got down on her knees whispering to his ear.

For a second, his glaring amber eyes took focus on me in a rather worrying way however he averted his eyes as he said in an expecting yet displeasing way, "So he has arrived. I shall take my leave then. Prepare the scrolls I left by the window in the study."

My ears ringed at the mention of this '_he_' he spoke of, as do my eyes glimmer in hopes of it being referred to Len. _Onii-sama_, I mouthed the words subconsciously, only to realise my mistake upon feeling Hiragi-sama's piecing gaze on me. I met his silent stare with my weary eyes, hoping that this incredibly sharp man would not catch on to the truth or even be doubtful of our relationship. The tall chestnut coloured hair man with a hawk's eyes that would cut through other's defamation and false play withdrew from his fixation and walked out the room with a number of maids accompany him from behind. I gently touched the wooded floor with the tips of my slender fingers and bowed towards his leaving figure in relief. He must have felt the strangeness of my being whenever _Kagamine Len_ comes about the conversation. I must be careful to not let my guard down around the master.

"Rin-san," the voice of an elderly woman spoke gently, "perhaps now would be the appropriate time to relieve those aching bruises on your body."

I faced Murasaki-san, the elderly woman in a musky green kimono sitting beside me. "I suppose now would be most fitting for it."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A stroll by the great lake of Gou, in the many paths that surround the lake filled with blossoming Sakura trees would be most fitting for such a wonderful weather. My eyes wondered out the window, _I do hope brother has had the opportunity to do so but perhaps he already has_. I looked down at Murasaki-san who was wrapping a long white cloth around my wrist after applying a rather disgusting looking paste on it. "I can smell the bitter yet soothing scent of green tea on you," I said softly, taking in the comforting scent.

I heard her gentle chuckle before her saying, "Preparing green tea is my specialty and my fondness. It would not be strange for the scent of it seeping into my kimono."

"It is rather comforting," I smiled.

"The master is kind, no?" hearing those words caught me off guard for a moment. "He has never once felt the urgency of searching for a suitable candidate as his wife nor did he gave any bit of attention towards any woman...besides you."

A cleaver way to hide her insult towards me however, I would not blame her for such a thing. The elderly woman clasped her hands together in frustration as she said, "The master must find a suitable wife soon. I cannot comprehend how he would treat this matter lightly. He is not aging any younger."

"I am quite certain that he is indeed aware of that fact," I interrupted her little display of frustration in the most polite way possible. "Knowing the master, there must be something that prevents him from doing so," I paused realizing the stupidity and irony of my words and continued, "I have no power over my freedom. So long as the master wishes, I shall serve only him for all what is left of my time in this world."

Murasaki-san wore a hurtful and apologetic expression on her weary face as she muttered, "Perhaps I may seem quite uncouth and stepping over the line however, you must realize your place. The well-being of the master is far more important than...well, a girl of your _position_."

"My, such a cruel truth that is," I smiled sarcastically towards the old lady. "Were I to choose the words of another over the command of Hiragi-sama, misfortune would only be the result of it."

The elderly lady sighed in agreement. The decision of such a significantly life-changing matter that would affect the disciples under Hiragi-sama and the very clan of Fujiwara fall upon no one but himself. If even the elders of the clan failed in persuading him to marry, what could a petty sex slave such as myself do any different? It would be foolish of anyone to think of otherwise. One thing that left me pondering on was the fact that Hiragi-sama rarely associates or gets involved with the rest of his relatives if not at all. Why was he left to build his 'empire' at such a young age? Had he not have a guardian to guide him through?

"Would it be too much for me to ask you of your green tea?" I suggested as I fixed the sleeves of my junihitoe.

She simply grinned and said, "Of course not. Everyone is welcomed to have the green tea that I prepare. It is my only joy."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Shall we get moving then?" I carefully stood up, trying not to loosen up my junihitoe._

"_Ah I seem to have forgotten to collect the green tea powder from the pantry," Murasaki-san said in realization as she hastily walked out of the room. "Please go on without me. It shall take but a mere few minutes."_

I walked out into the corridor leading out into one of the many gardens in the manor. The sight of two humming birds fluttering around the peach coloured orchids caught my attention. I have always adored birds, especially humming birds. They symbolize the simplicity and importance of life that men would never understand for they are kept prisoner to their hunger for power. My heart sank in envy. _Oh how beautiful freedom is_. It is true, however, freedom was also not a guarantee for a beautiful life. I had learned that in the hard way...

"_S-sir, would you please spare me a bite of that bread?" I said softly, clutching my stomach that was screaming for any bit of food. "Even a small piece would do."_

_The man dressed in shabby blue hakama that was sitting down by the inn gave me a revolting look. "Be gone, girl. The sight of you is an eyesore," he hissed in disgust as he hid the bread in his robes._

"_Please sir. I have not eaten for 3 days," I went onto my knees, clutching onto his hakama desperately. Deep down inside, I knew that with the nobility charging the villagers for extra taxes would prevent anyone to waste food on filthy beggars like me however, I did not wish to die. So I must strive, try to fight for survival._

_With a swift and painfully agonizing kick on my already bony chest, I fell down onto the dry and rocky ground, scraping my pale and dirty skin. Tears started streaming down my dirty and bony cheeks as the blood from the wounds slowly and painfully bled out. The man walked away in frustration while the rest of the villagers avoided any eye contact with me, hoping that I would not seek them for food. Hunger and poverty seemed like a price far too painful for freedom. _

_After managing to escape from that dreadful abandoned house that my once master had locked me in 2 years ago, I had been left to fend for myself on the unforgiving streets of whatever this place was called. Sometimes, I would regret my decision of doing so even though I knew that by me continuing to live with him would mean death. I was locked and tied inside an old abandoned house in the forest. He would starve me for days but come back with only a bowl of porridge in his hand. The man seemed rather odd for he would continuously rape me and cry for forgiveness afterwards. I was scared for my life. Then I had witnessed something terrifyingly horrific. In a door that seemed to have been always sealed off was the human remains of countless children, some still left rotting to the very bone. _

It was a sight that haunted me until this very day, sending chills down my spine whenever I recalled of it and haunting me in nightmares in my sleep. I clutched onto the sleeves of my junihitoe in attempt to stop the trembling of my hands. As I walked further down the corridor, I heard a faint sigh not too far in front of me that caught my attention. I lifted my eyes towards the figure of a familiar man leaning down onto the wooden railing. _Brother_, I whispered in my head as my eyes glimmered in happiness at the sight of his silk blonde hair falling down the sides of his mask.

"The sun has barely dawned and you are falling asleep," I smiled as I pulled down my kouchiki to hide my teary eyes. There was so much left unsaid that I no longer knew where to start. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I trust that besides the lacking of sleep, your health is well. Once I heard of your arrival here, I had thought of greeting you however..."

The atmosphere between us was that of strangers, wearily speaking to each other, careful not to appear vulnerable to each other. Gazing straight into his barely visible cerulean eyes that was shadowed by his mask, accompanying by the mask he wore that hides his expressions made him appear like a completely different man. Different from the gentle and kind Len I had always known in my memories. My chest felt somewhat painful at facing him now. Although my heart skips in joy at the mention and sight of him, it kept reminding me of how I would never be able to be reunited with him as before.

"Yes, I am well. Thank you for your concern," I heard him say rather formally, "I would love to continue on chatting with you but there are urgent matters I must tend to."

My head shot up in surprise, accompanied with a rather hurtful ache in my chest at his words. "So soon?" I uttered in hurt, unintentionally. "Forgive me for speaking out of turn. Do not let me hold you here any longer."

_What a terrible lie_, I bit my lip. Who were I to fool with such words and a cracking voice that was obviously pleading for the otherwise? I focused my eyes onto the golden paper fan tucked in his hakama on his hip in attempt to avoid eye contact with him. _What exactly am I doing?_ I said bitterly towards myself. "Well, I suppose I too should be on my way before _he_ notices my absence," I uttered with a sadden smile and slowly walked by his silent figure. "I missed you, onii-sama," I whispered soft enough as I walked past him, hoping that he would hear it.

With a sudden and swift yet firm tug on my arm, I was forced to turn around only to meet with a mask-less Len leaning into me close enough that we could feel each other's warm breath on our lips. I stiffened in shock, not daring to move as I stared into the gentle and apologetic cerulean eyes of him that were fixated on to my parted lips. For a moment, time stood still...the swift breeze gently bending the branches of the trees, the gentle chirping of little sparrows on the trees. It all seemed to have silenced, as if leaving us completely alone, not wanting to disturb that moment. I could feel myself struggling as I tried hard not to breathe heavily, as my body heated up with the sudden quickening of my heartbeat.

I began to panic as I realized the golden-haired boy started to lean closer towards me, pulling me into him gently by my arm, gradually closing whatever gap was left between us. At that very moment, a horrifying reminder came to mind...The figure of this gentle and affectionate Len that was carefully inching himself into me suddenly manifested itself into a shadowy figure with raven hair, his eyes hidden behind his bangs and an sadistic grin plastered across his face. My body began to tremble, as did my eyes widened in fear. The piercing ringing in my ears drastically grew louder, masking the little noises around us.

At the sight of this, Len pulled away as he carefully dropped my arm down. Without a word or even bothering to face me, he put on his mask once again and walked away down the corridor in silence, seizing whatever was forcing those memories to come to mind. I clutched onto my junihitoe at my chest rather tightly as I struggled to breathe with the ache and fear in my heart. For a moment I asked myself, _was I afraid of Len?_ I knew very well however, that that was not the case. Nevertheless, the fact that that horrible image suddenly revealing itself to me at such a moment was puzzling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"_Your eyes are not closed. Do you not feel tired, sister?" he whispered, his grip on my hand tightened. "You must have enough rest. The mistress will not be pleased with reddened and weary eyes."_

"_I can say the same thing to you," I faced him as I pouted in annoyance. "All I do is serve those old hags but you...you have to work tirelessly at the paddy fields. Even with such a tiring task, you manage to completely discard your health by not having enough sleep."_

"_On what basis do you have to be claiming me of such?" he said coldly, avoiding the topic._

_I lay on my side as so I could properly face Len's irritated face that hid in the shadow of the dark room. "Brother, before you start worrying about my eyes, it would be best that you focused on yours for once," I uttered in frustration and angrily closed my eyes. As the silence between us grew, I slowly fell into the bliss of slumber._

_. . . ._

_The soft and warm sensation that was gently and carefully pressing down onto my slightly parted lips slowly pulling me away from my sleep. Before I could open my eyes, I heard Len's soft voice whisper against my lips, "I love you..."_

My eyes shot open, completely waking me from my slumber. I slowly sat up and noticed the tears that were streaming down my face and dripping down onto my Kosode kimono. I buried my face into the palm of my hands, bursting into tears. "Len...Len...onii-sama," I whimpered softly. I knew of his secret feathery kisses long before but thought nothing of it until now... My head was spinning with conflicting thoughts. "I don't know what I am doing anymore, onii-sama..."

**Alright, now a little question from yours truly,**

"**Why do you think Rin does not hate her master even though he violates her the same way as the rest of her previous masters and why does she keep on persisting that she should be grateful towards him?"**

**= _ = I came to a realization from this chapter that my skill in writing 'beautiful' romantics scenes was not even at the level of a 12 year old. GAH I shall read more literature books to improve this .**

**Your reviews, favourites, alerts motivate me to write more 0w0 And I'm even more grateful for your evaluation, suggestions and critiques cuz it help me improve! So yeah~ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
